Danse macabre
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU!Cardverse / FrUK / Dos amantes inmersos en la guerra que sostienen sus reinos, siendo unos a la vista del mundo y otros en cuanto el telón cae y la oscuridad los cubre. Las apariencias muchas veces engañan, bien lo sabe la Reina, mientras las mentiras pueden sonar a verdad, si es el Rey quien las susurra.


¡Hola a todos!

Sí, sé que debería continuar los pendientes pero no pude resistirme a iniciar éste. No es una ship de la que escriba mucho pero, siendo sincera, los he empezado a emparejar mucho últimamente.

Ésto tenía toda la intención de ser un one-shot pero, dado el comentario de la persona a la que se lo presenté, terminó convirtiéndose en un long fic y... bueno, las ideas están empezando a tomar forma por sí misma.

Espero que lo disfruten, aunque la trama sea un tanto enredada. Quien sabe, tal vez éste no sea más que el inicio de un número significativo de nuevos proyectos FrUK

 **Advertencia** : FrUK con mal final. Cardverse.

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Un guiño bastante disimulado al conversar, una risa cortés que bordea los límites a una invitación privada; un susurro indiscreto al cruzarse en una velada, una nota y un lugar al acabar la reunión de turno a la que, por "azares del destino", habían coincidido los dos.

Un último baile para cerrar la noche y despedir a los invitados, una última petición para la Reina de azul. Su marido frunció el ceño y él, en respuesta, no hizo más que apretarle la mano y deslizar el pulgar sobre ella, inclinándose hacia un lado de su esposo, susurrándole cosas que sólo las parejas enamoradas entenderían… o eso es lo que quieren aparentar, al menos.

«Por el bien de nuestro nombre y el de nuestro Reino. Las apariencias engañan, amor. ¿No lo crees cierto?»

Un leve asentimiento y un dolor circundante a sus nudillos le daba la venia a su pedido y el de lentes, cumpliendo su muda promesa, tomó la mano de su eterno compañero y lo llevó hasta el medio del salón, cediendo con asco y desgano inmerso en las palabras políticamente correctas y la sonrisa afable dirigidas hacia el anfitrión y dueño de casa, dándole voluntariamente el permiso para tomar al centro de su mundo.

Ah, si tan solo supiera…

¿Cómo poder negarse ante una petición justificada y, más aún, viniendo del mismísimo Rey de Diamantes?

Una mano en la cintura y otra enlazada a la del contrario, con más intensidad de la necesaria; un agarre sutil en el hombro, una respuesta tácita y permisiva ante el reclamo de propiedad. Ambos moviéndose en un vals eterno y repulsivo para el Rey de Espadas, en una perfecta sincronía para la Reina de Diamantes… todos alrededor aplaudían y reían, y en medio de la algarabía, los elogios y los buenos deseos, es cuando los susurros impertinentes y los cuchicheos aparecían.

«¿Es que acaso no les afecta la guerra de sus naciones? ¿Es necesario actuar como si nada pasara?»

«Es que la Reina disfruta ver a su marido retorcerse de celos.»

«Y tal vez el Rey disfrute burlarse de su pequeña esposa…»

«Tan inhumanos.»

«Sumamente banales.»

«La indiscutible escoria, vestida de seda y adornada con joyas.»

«El Rey de Espadas merece más.»

«La Reina de Diamantes no se queda atrás.»

Lo que todos se aferran a callar pero, poco a poco, con cada baile y cada encuentro entre el azul y el naranja, se convierte en un secreto a voces difícil de callar.

«Un cortejo»

Y la música se acaba junto a aquella acusación prohibida para los nobles de menor jerarquía, arrastrándola al viento dispuesta a perderla con la última vibración que las cuerdas del violín produjeron.

Porque no hay forma, por mucho que las cartas estuvieran tendidas sobre la mesa… pero la Reina de Espadas roza el límite del flirteo y cada vez es más claro que el Rey de Diamantes le ofrece más que buenas políticas y una oportunidad de conciliar.

El baile cesa, los cotilleos finalizan y el Rey de Picas camina hasta el salón, pavoneándose como él solo, recuperando lo que consideró perdido por unos segundos, gozando al verle arrancada la mano de su esposo del sucio alcance del vil hombre que usa la ropa del color del óxido de las espadas y la sangre coagulada.

Porque él también tiene oídos y es capaz de escuchar… pero también cree en las promesas de amor de su Reina, y es por ella por quien no teme fingirse sordo ante el resto del mundo.

La fiesta se acaba, las luces se apagan, los invitados son despedidos y en el palacio los trajes de gala son cambiados por finos ropajes que cubren la piel desnuda de los que se alzan como dioses entre los hombres. Un suave "buenas noches" se susurra en las diferentes habitaciones, en distintos idiomas, con distintos tonos y matices, y con diferentes significados ocultos entre ellos. El silencio absoluto ya gobernaba el castillo para cuando ambos deciden abandonar las sábanas de seda y los brazos de sus compañeros aún dormidos.

La Reina se despide con un suave beso en los labios y el Rey lo hace con una tierna caricia en la mejilla de la más baja, tomando los candelabros más cercanos y encendiéndolos para partir por los oscuros pasillos hacia el lugar previamente acordado y descrito en el pedazo de papel que ambos amantes han intercambiado a ojos y narices de todos en el baile.

La Reina apura el paso, dando la última vuelta para llegar a la torre del ala este, subiendo las escaleras con una ansiedad cada vez mayor. Abre la puerta y lo ve de pie allí, con esa sonrisa coqueta, esos ojos azules chispeantes y esa voz ronca que sabe sólo guarda para él cuando el mundo les da la espalda. El rubio sonríe en respuesta, quitándose la capucha que cubre parte de su rostro mientras apaga las velas y emprende el camino hacia él.

Un beso cargado de deseo mientras las manos, temblorosas pero expertas, exploran con ansias las curvas del otro. El calor que inunda la habitación era cada vez más sofocante, haciéndolos arder en su propio pecado, condenando con cada roce y cada beso el encuentro furtivo que sostenían.

No debían, eso bien lo saben ambos, pero sigue sin ser suficiente para hacer que lo que hay entre ellos se detenga.

Sus pies encuentran el camino torpemente hacia la cama improvisada que Bonnefoy ha preparado con antelación, tomando las posiciones que comparten con sus parejas pero con ahora un nuevo compañero, uno que ellos han elegido en su sano juicio y por propia determinación. La Reina lo invita a seguir, tirando de su cuello y rodeándolo con sus piernas, acercándolo a él sin darle oportunidad de arrepentimientos. Recita una promesa de amor en los oídos del otro, junto con súplicas de un cariño más profundo, sabiendo que es suficiente para quebrar al hombre orgulloso al que tiene que llamar enemigo fuera de ese cuartucho. Francis sonríe de forma lobuna, aceptando la invitación, buscando a tientas la entrada del otro y se acomoda a sí mismo entre los muslos níveos que él mismo ha profanado, rozándola con desesperación.

No hay cabida para estúpidas preparaciones y pérdidas de tiempo. Ambos saben a lo que han venido… y tampoco es que la Reina, siendo tan paciente como sólo él puede serlo, aceptara algún retraso a su orden expresa.

Arthur cierra los ojos al sentir al Soberano de la nación enemiga hundiéndose en él de una forma sublime, fiera, dominante, ahogando un jadeo mientras sus uñas se clavan en la piel de la espalda del Rey, creando surcos rosáceos que bien podrían igualar a sus tierras desoladas por la muerte, producto de las guerras entre ambos Reinos. El Rey, preso de la lujuria, aumenta el ritmo de una manera tosca, marcando a la Reina en lugares que, sabe a la perfección, no escaparán del escrutinio de su cada vez más celoso esposo.

Y eso es lo que quiere. Demostrarle al Rey de Espadas que es capaz de dejarlo en la absoluta ruina, quedándose con lo que más anhela en el mundo... porque no quiere a Arthur por estúpidos sentimientos y lazos que han creado, sino a lo que su nombre y su cargo significan para Espadas, dándole la oportunidad que tanto necesita para ver a Jones destruido y a sus pies.

El clímax está cerca, lo siente en los movimientos más erráticos del Rey. Aprieta los párpados con fuerza, cerrando los puños aferrándose a las sábanas de lino que rozan su piel, y se pregunta si esa noche, después del orgasmo, no sería el momento preciso para asestarle el puñal escondido en la base del candelabro que ha traído… porque la Reina de Espadas no caería tan bajo a revolcarse con una sucia rana, como bien lo llama. Porque los intereses de su nación son grandes y no puede dejar a su Rey con todo el peso sobre sus hombros…

Porque no importa inmolarse si a cambio tendría la cabeza del ser más vil y despreciable que ha conocido en toda su maldita existencia.

Ambos disfrutan con verdadero placer el momento y no precisamente por la relación carnal que están sosteniendo.

Y es que cada palabra, en cada visita nocturna y en cada caricia escondida, usando la máscara del eterno amante y loco enamorado, no se esconde nada más que los deseos inescrupulosos de ver caer el otro, de la forma más dolorosa y cruel posible. Porque el romance que cada uno inventa por su parte, esmerándose por convencer a su pareja de la mentira, no es más que una Danza de la Muerte que ejecutarán hasta que uno de los dos cierre los ojos de forma absoluta y el otro, con las manos manchadas de sangre, alce su escudo de armas con la victoria absoluta de la Guerra entre Diamantes y Espadas.


End file.
